Magic of the Game
by Prince of a Thousand Birds
Summary: Summary: Aedan Cousland was just seven years old when he had a horrific encounter with a Rage Demon. Saved by a spirit all but forgotten, the world of Thedas will be forever changed… AU Mage Cousland
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Your usual standard of death, gore, and lemons…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the change in plot. **

**Chapter 1**

_**The 23**__**rd**__** Year of the Dragon Age**_

"_Perfect the body," _Aedan chanted in his head as he ran through advanced sword movements with his silverite dar'misaan. The seventeen year old Cousland had received the sword from his brother, an intelligent man several years older than Aedan named Fergus. Unlike most human and dwarf warriors, Aedan detested the straight edge of a standard long sword. He, like the elves, preferred the elegance of a curved blade. This dar'misaan, however, was somewhat different from its brethren. Aedan had commissioned that a longer hilt be made for the blade; thus making the weapon more similar to a bastard sword. This gave Aedan the ability to either fight with one hand or two.

"_Perfect the mind," _Aedan changed the chant as he began moving his left hand in quick, jerky movements. The young noble yelled out as he thrust his left hand towards a wooden target,

"Incendia Tisra!"

A fireball the size of Aedan's head flew from his fingertips and engulfed the target. Aedan smirked as he watched the target burn. A sheen of sweat glistened from his hardened body as he walked over trough of water next to the training ground. Aedan quickly splashed water against his face, reveling in the relief from the hot day.

The young Cousland stared at his reflection in the water. Shoulder-length black hair framed his clean-shaven face. He carried the strong jaw of his father, but also the aristocratic features of his mother. Emerald green eyes shone back at him from the pool of water. A voice interrupted his inspection,

"Surely you are not so vain, little brother, as to spend the whole day staring at yourself?"

Aedan laughed and smiled at his elder brother who stood across the training ground. Fergus nodded towards the rack where the wooden weapons were and asked,

"Care for a spar, little brother?"

Aedan smirked. His brother was obviously still smarting from the sound beating he had received in their last match. Fergus was a skilled swordsman, but he was no match for Aedan. Aedan, from ten years of age, had spent several hours each day with all manner of different weaponry. As he grew older, the young Cousland had sought out different weapon masters and had learned much from their tutelage. He had even visited Orlais once with his father. There, he had trained with several of the Empress's most skilled Chevaliers.

Despite this skill and training, it was not this that made Aedan the best swordsman in Highever. Although the extra training added to Aedan's skill, it was the fact that Aedan used magic to enhance his strength and speed during combat that made Aedan so feared. Of course only the Couslands themselves and Enchanter Wynne knew of this.

Aedan grimaced as he thought of the compassionate woman. She was much too…soft for his liking, but the woman had taught him the basics of magic after all. Aedan smirked as he remembered the day she had arrived, a mere month after the incident in which he had killed a man. His father, Teryn Bryce Cousland, had used his immense political clout to see to it that Aedan never had to leave Highever to undertake mage training. The woman had come expecting to see a distraught child, so he had played the part when in reality he was hungry for knowledge as to how to control that power.

Aedan briefly mused over his own personality. Was it wrong that even at such a young age he knew how to manipulate? What made him so different that he saw most people as pawns as opposed to people? The only ones he really considered close would be his family; and Cormac of course. The young Cousland smiled as he thought of his hound. The dog was fiercely loyal and incredibly intelligent.

"Maker! You just love to zone out don't you?"

Aedan shook his head and laughed. Aedan turned towards the weapons rack and taunted,

"So you want to get beaten one more time before your wedding? Is that right? I don't think Orlesian women go for black and blue, although I have heard rumors about some of them. Apparently some of them like to…ahem…take control…"

Fergus glared at his younger brother and said,

"You take that back, little brother. Orianna is the sweetest woman I have ever met. You better treat her with respect!"

Aedan held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I give, I give. Seriously though, are you sure you want bruises before tomorrow? You are getting married after all."

Fergus shook his head at his brother's logic. Aedan always was the smart one. Fergus knew his brother was meant for great things beyond Highever. He just was not certain what. The fact that he had been the first Cousland to ever be a mage gave credence to Fergus's belief. Soon, Fergus knew, Aedan would leave to take the Harrowing. Fergus could only pray to the Maker that Aedan would be protected.

"You are right," Fergus sighed, "You had better bathe before the dinner tonight. Nan has supposedly made quite a fantastic meal. Also, I overheard father talking. Supposedly, King Maric and Teryn Loghain will be at the feast tonight. So dress up and make a good impression."

Aedan smiled. While he loved the feel of the sword in his hand and a spell on his lips, it was in politics that he felt most at home. The time Aedan had felt most alive was when he had visited Orlais and had seen how they played the Great Game. It was truly marvelous how they subtly used their words to bite and cut their enemies. It would be interesting to see how King Maric played the Game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loghain Mac Tir was bored. Playing politics just because some brat was getting married annoyed the Hero of River Dane. Loghain had no respect for the boy. Marrying an Orlesian! Did the child have no loyalty to his country? Ferelden would be run over with the bastards again if this continued. Loghain sighed as he looked across the room at Teryn Bryce Cousland. Once known as the Pit-Bull of Ferelden, Bryce had been a good friend for many years. Now though, it seemed that the Pit-Bull had become a poodle.

Loghain glared as he watched two of the bridesmaids, Orlesians by the look of them, giggle and stare at him. The two obviously had no clue how many of their countrymen he had slaughtered. Damn them and their coy looks. The powerful warrior turned his attention across the room in search of something that might gain his interest.

His eyes finally came to rest on a medium height, broad-shouldered young man with dark hair. The boy was one of the few in the room that carried himself like a Ferelden should. He walked tall, proud, and ever alert. Loghain could tell from the way he walked that he was a warrior. The powerful General easily noticed several flaws just from the way the boy walked that could be exploited. The boy was inexperienced, but he carried himself like a warrior nonetheless. The boy seemed to notice his staring and began to walk towards the great general. Perhaps this night would not be so boring after all.

"Greetings Teryn Loghain," the boy bowed in traditional Ferelden style with his arms crossed across his chest, "Thank you for attending my brother Fergus's Funera- ah- Wedding Feast."

Loghain smirked at the boy's intentional slip. That was good. The boy still retained humor in spite of being in the presence of a "hero." It showed he was not intimidated.

"What is your name, my boy?"

"Aedan, Sir. Was there a particular reason you were staring at me?"

"I would like to spar with you if there is a training ground. I grow weary of playing nice with Orlesian dignitaries. You seemed like the most capable warrior in the room."

Loghain noticed the boy seemed to brighten at the thought of sparring with him. Loghain could not blame the boy for that. It was not often that someone got to spar with one of Ferelden's greatest heroes. The boy gestured and said,

"If you would follow me please…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aedan smiled as he walked towards the training ground. To think that he would be able to spar with Loghain Mac Tir was unbelievable. In history, Loghain had always been one of Aedan's favorite generals. Aedan knew that it was highly unlikely that he would win the spar even with his magic, but still…

Aedan quietly thanked the Maker that he had worn loose clothing for the feast. Loghain, as well, had worn clothing suitable for sparring. The two entered the training ground and Aedan quickly walked over to the weapons rack. He called out,

"What weapons would you prefer, Teryn Loghain?"

"A simple sword will do for tonight. Choose whichever you would like as well."

Aedan nodded and grabbed a wooden long sword for Loghain and a specially crafted wooden dar'misaan for himself. Loghain's eyes widened briefly at the curve of Aedan's wooden blade, but quickly recovered. Aedan threw the wooden long sword to Loghain who deftly snatched it from the air and twirled it in an expert figure eight.

Aedan quickly took a solid stance with his sword facing forward, his feet in a t-stance, and his body sideways to minimize potential targets. Loghain broke his stance within two seconds. A lightning fast flurry of strikes attacked Aedan from every angle. The young Cousland was hard-pressed to block the attacks, but somehow he managed it as instinct took over.

Loghain suddenly backed away and nodded saying,

"Your defense is decent. I could have killed you seven times, but only experience will correct that. Your form is excellent, but you need to learn to adapt more quickly. Once again, that is a product of experience. Now, let us see your offence."

Aedan nodded and quickly attacked Loghain with a powerful overhand attack which Loghain easily blocked. Then, stepping to Aedan's left, twisted his sword around to attempt to hit Aedan's hand. Aedan, expecting this, quickly twirled to the right; using his momentum from the spin, Aedan brought his sword sideways towards Teryn Loghain's head. Loghain quickly blocked this and smirked,

"Good, you committed to that first attack, but not to the point that you left yourself open. That allowed you to get a strike in on me. Now come on! I sense you are holding back!"

Aedan nodded and let magic flood his system. Pure bliss exploded in his body. Using magic was euphoria. It was a high unlike any other. Aedan grinned and then attacked. Loghain smirked at the change in Aedan, blocking the powerful and quick attacks from the young Cousland. The two battled across the courtyard, unaware of the audience they were gathering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eleanor Cousland gasped when she saw her youngest son in combat with Teryn Loghain. Aedan was a tempest of powerful and quick attacks while Loghain was a mighty and strong mountain weathering the storm. She heard one of the Orlesian dignitaries from Orianna's party mutter,

"Bloody Fereldens. Always so uncivilized."

Eleanor scoffed. How could this pathetic man understand the art of combat going on before them? It was pure tapestry the strikes and counterstrikes going on before them. Even though she knew the only reason her son was doing so well was because of his magic, she felt proud that her son could fight so well against such an experienced warrior.

"Marvelous! It has been years since anyone has given Loghain such a challenge," a voice to her left exclaimed, "Who is that boy?"

Eleanor quickly turned to her left to claim Aedan as hers, but gasped when she saw the King. It had been many years since she had seen King Maric. He had aged well, his golden hair still shone like the sun. The only indication of age were the wrinkles creasing his face. Quickly, she said,

"Greetings, your Majesty."

"Greetings, Teryna Cousland," King Maric replied gracefully, "Do you know who the boy is?"

"Yes, your Majesty, he is my youngest son, Aedan."

"Ah splendid! Now let me go and stop Loghain before he gives himself a heart attack."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aedan groaned as he lay in bed that night. The sparring match with Teryn Loghain had been intense. His muscles still burned. Today had been a good day though nonetheless. He had impressed both Teryn Loghain and King Maric. That was something to be proud of.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a knock on his door awoke him. Groaning as he walked to the door, Aedan wondered who could possibly be wanting to speak to him at this time of night. He opened the door to see Fergus looking at him with grave eyes.

"It has come. The summoning for your harrowing has arrived."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: Okay well this was just a little plot bunny I wanted to write. If I get any alerts or reviews I will continue it. Otherwise I will just let it be. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.**

**Warnings: Death, Gore, and lemons…**

**Chapter 2**

_**The 13**__**th**__** year of the Dragon Age**_

_ Aedan smiled as his mother stroked his pitch black hair. The seven year old Cousland had taken sick and it was his mother who was currently nursing him back the health. Aedan loved his mother. She was a harsh task-mistress when it was necessary, but Aedan knew that she loved him dearly. _

_ The young Cousland smirked as he remembered the argument between his mother and father over whether they would send for the mages to come and heal him. His father had been determined that Aedan would have the strength to beat the sickness on his own, but his mother would have none of it. Her exact words had been,_

_ "I will not take even the slightest risk of losing Aedan! I want at least one mage here if the worst should happen."_

_ And so they had summoned a mage from the Circle of Magi. The mage had arrived just yesterday. Aedan did not like the man. He smelled funny and had weird eyes. His eyes were always moving; they never stayed in one place for long._

_ "Go to sleep, little one," his mother said gently, "You need your rest."_

_ Aedan smiled and snuggled closer to his mother. Soon he was asleep._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 23****rd**** year of the Dragon Age**

Loghain idly browsed through the papers on his desk. Treaties, deals, and statistics burned into his mind. The man sighed and sat back in his chair. Maric was a good friend and excellent when it came to foreign policy or military strategy; but when it came to economics, the man was woefully inadequate. In his defense, Maric knew this and had relegated the task of managing the economy to Loghain who, despite his dislike of the subject, excelled when it came to expanding the economic status of Ferelden.

However it was not economics that gave the powerful General pause. Rather, it was a certain Cousland boy. The boy was skilled in the form and movements of the blade, but what bothered Loghain was the boy's seemingly unnatural speed and strength. Loghain could only remember seeing such power in the few abominations he had fought. He would keep an eye on the child. He had the potential to be a very powerful ally, or a terrible enemy.

"It is a pity that Anora is already betrothed to Cailan," Loghain mused, "Aedan would be an excellent match for her if Cailan were not heir to the throne."

Loghain scoffed at the thought of Cailan. The young Prince was a fool who was entirely too trusting of Orlesians. His fascination with glory would have Ferelden destroyed. That was why it was important that Anora marry Cailan. It would be in this way that Loghain would have a claim to the throne if the worst should occur.

"Teryn Loghain," a voice interrupted his thoughts. Loghain turned to see one of his elven spies, a former member of his unit during the war with Orlais. Loghain smirked. Many people had thought that the Night Elves of the Orlesian War had disbanded. This was not so. His unit, full of elven archers and trackers, had evolved over time. Slowly, they had become Ferelden's answer to the Bards of Orlais or the Antivan Crows. Loghain could honestly say that these elven men and women were more loyal to Ferelden than many of the Teryns that lorded over the land.

"Speak, Adain."

"You have asked us to keep you updated on the Cousland Family. Shortly after the wedding of Fergus Cousland and his Orlesian bitch, Aedan Cousland was seen leaving the castle with several mages. Our men report that they reached Lake Calenhad and entered the Circle of Magi Tower."

Loghain's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as the pieces fell into place. Aedan Cousland was a mage. That was the only logical explanation. Slowly, smile crept its way onto Loghain's face. This was…an advantage. Not only would he have blackmail material against the Couslands should he need it, but the fact that the brilliant young man had such power at his power meant that Aedan Cousland would be a very powerful ally indeed.

"Adain, on your way out, would you please send Steward Jorel to me. I need to speak with him."

"Of course, my Lord," Adain bowed slightly and exited the room.

Loghain sat back in his chair and stroked his chin. A very powerful ally indeed….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Enchanter Irving watched in interest as young Aedan Cousland entered his office. The boy was clad in a black cloak and light studded armor. The armor was to be expected considering his position. Irving knew that Aedan had continued his martial training despite having magic at his command. It reminded Irving briefly of the ancient Elven Arcane Warriors. The elves had mastered the secret of using magic to enhance their physical abilities. Wynne had mentioned that Aedan had, during a training lesson, accidentally relearned the ancient technique. Irving had been most interested when Wynne had told him this, but Wynne had stated that Aedan had difficulty explaining it to her. It came so naturally to the boy that it was nigh impossible to explain. How does one teach another how to breathe?

"Greetings, First Enchanter," Aedan dipped his head ever so slightly. Irving smiled. Despite being of a higher status politically, Aedan knew when to give respect to someone "beneath" him. That trait would serve Aedan well in the coming years, Irving was sure.

"Greetings, my Lord. We shall head to the Harrowing chambers now, if that is alright with you."

"Of course, First Enchanter," Aedan nodded.

"This way please," Irving motioned. The First Enchanter briefly mused over the deal he had made with Teryn Cousland. In exchange for a hefty sum of money and the promise to politically support the Circle, the Circle would keep Aedan's magic secret and would tutor Aedan privately. The only stipulation the Templars had made in the deal was that Aedan would still be required to undergo the Harrowing.

The two made their way quietly through the tower. Only Irving, Wynne, and Knight Commander Greagoir of the Templars knew the true reason behind Aedan Cousland's visit. Soon, the two mages entered the Harrowing Chamber at the top of the tower. Irving noticed the slight stiffening in Aedan's posture as he saw Greagoir. The boy obviously understood that if he failed in the Harrowing, he would be killed.

"Greetings, Irving, my Lord Cousland," Greagoir nodded towards both Irving and Aedan respectively, "Shall we get this business over with?"  
Irving nodded. It had surprised Irving that Greagoir was so supportive of Aedan. The First Enchanter had expected Greagoir to fight having a mage outside the Templar's control with every fiber of his being. It appeared that Greagoir understood the political ally they had gained in the Cousland family. The Couslands were nobility second only to Theirin Blood, the blood of King Maric and his family. Irving's thoughts were interrupted as Aedan said,

"What must I do to complete the Harrowing?"

"You are to enter the Fade and defeat a demon there," Greagoir spoke calmly. Despite the calm in his voice, Irving noticed the slight tensing of Greagoir's muscles when he spoke of the Fade. Irving had tried every known method to attempt to convince Greagoir that Aedan should not be put through the Harrowing. The First Enchanter's greatest argument was that they could not afford to make an enemy of the Couslands should Aedan fail. Greagoir had understood his point, but had stated that without undergoing the Harrowing Aedan would forever be branded an Apostate in the eyes of the Chantry.

"Very well," Aedan spoke suddenly, "Let us get this over with…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I never will get used to the taste of Lyrium," _Aedan thought in disgust as he observed the hazy surroundings of the Fad; he took special note of a hideous statue that must have represented a Pride Demon. It had surprised the young Cousland that the taste of the Lyrium had carried over into his spiritual body in the Fade. _"Do all tastes carry over to the Fade? Or is it just the magical nature of Lyrium?"_

Aedan's thoughts were soon interrupted as he noticed a bolt of lightning flying towards him. The young mage quickly rolled to the side and reached for his sword; Aedan quickly realized that only his armor and cloak had carried over into the Fade with him.

"Damn," Aedan swore as he dodged another attack from the light wisp. Without his weapons, he would have to rely solely on his magic. While Aedan did not mind using his magic in combat, he did not like being made helpless should an enemy get close enough for melee combat.

"Incendia Tisra!" Aedan yelled the words for his favorite spell. The fireball flew from his fingertips and towards the light wisp. The wisp attempted to outrun the spell, but was soon destroyed by the intense heat. Aedan relaxed as he observed that his enemy had been defeated. The young Cousland moved through the Fade quickly. Light wisps and wolves fell to his powerful Arcane Bolts and Fireballs.

"I really need to learn some more combat spells," Aedan mumbled as he defeated a particularly tenacious light wolf, "Enchanter Wynne was all about manipulating mana within the body and healing spells. Maybe I could ask First Enchanter Irving about some more powerful battle-magic…"

"Ouch!" a voice yelped. Aedan quickly looked around to see where the voice had come from.

"Down here you big oaf!" the voice spoke. The young Cousland looked down to see a particularly ugly mouse whose tail he was stepping on.

"I knew the Fade was weird, but aren't talking rats over the top?" Aedan mused aloud.

"I am not a rat!" the voice complained, "I am a sophisticated mage!"

Aedan backed up in surprise as the mouse slowly transformed into the shape of what appeared to be a mage apprentice. The former mouse spoke,

"Let me be the first to welcome you to the Fade. My name is Mouse and I can help you succeed where others have failed."

Aedan backed up in suspicion. This could easily be a demon in disguise. Mouse seemed to notice this and quickly spoke,

"Please do not worry! I mean you no harm! I used to be a mage apprentice like you-"

"It matters not," Aedan harshly cut off the former mouse, "I cannot take the risk that you are a demon in disguise. You have my apologies if you are really a trapped mage, but I am going to end you existence just to be safe. Incendia Tisra!"

Aedan smirked as he watched the spell impact on Mouse's chest and fling the body of the former rodent several yards away. His amusement turned to horror as Mouse stood up from the ground, his body showing no signs that the powerful fire spell had even singed his clothing. Aedan felt fear enter his heart as he watched Mouse begin to speak in a deep, powerful voice,

"This is most interesting. Most mages automatically trust me when I offer them help. You are not most mages though, are you Aedan Cousland?"

As he spoke, the demon grew into its true form. Aedan gasped at the grotesque form before him. A Pride Demon, the highest in the Hierarchy of the Fade Demons, stood before the young Cousland. The Demon's skin gave off a dark, red tint as it chuckled,

"I will give you a gift, young mage, for seeing through my ruse so easily."

"What gift!" Aedan spoke cautiously. Demons were not to be trusted. Their only goal was to somehow gain control of a mage and enter the world of the living.

"A gift of foreknowledge, young Cousland. You are fated to die within ten years. However, that does not mean it is your destiny. There will be choices before you. Great and terrible choices that may lead to your salvation. My only advice is this, trust the spider. Its poison will be bitter, but will save you in the end."

Aedan's eyes widened in confusion. The Demon's words did not make sense, yet the demon seemed somewhat honest. It surprised the young Cousland.

"Why should I trust you, Demon? How can I know what you say is the truth?"

"Let me show you…"

Visions assaulted Aedan's mind in a flash….a Grey Warden…the Cousland Emblem spattered with blood…a man with blonde hair…blood mixed with Lyrium…a woman with yellow eyes…a dragon more grotesque than the Pride Demon…his sword piercing the dragon's heart…and then his death…

"Why?" Aedan gasped out.

"Because without you, pride will become shame. Keep your wits about you, Mage. True tests never end…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Irving sighed as he watched Aedan ride away. The boy's Harrowing had been more complicated than most. Greagoir had, albeit reluctantly, just been about to slay Aedan when the young Cousland had awoken. Irving had noticed the change in the boy immediately. The First Enchanter had first checked for any sign of possession. He had been relieved when there were none, but Aedan's eyes had changed. Whereas before the young Cousland's eyes were a vibrant emerald, now they burned with a cold, sickly green fire. The First Enchanter knew that the Fade changed people and not always for the better. Aedan had once confided to Irving, several years ago, that he had difficulty viewing people as humans with emotions. It had been the ramblings of a hormonal fourteen year old in need of assurance; but Irving knew that given the push in the right direction, Aedan would gain the ability to show compassion.

Those hopes were dashed by the coldness in Aedan's eyes as he left the Tower. They were the eyes of a man who would order the deaths of innocents without hesitation if it would further his own goals. Few things scared Irving anymore, but he could honestly say that he was afraid of the power Aedan Cousland would one day wield.

Generally, with the completion of a successful Harrowing, new mages were presented with their robes and a staff. For obvious reasons these would not have been acceptable gifts to give Aedan Cousland. As such, Irving had presented Aedan with a book on battle-magic. Greagoir had determined that the book was too…borderline for the Magi of the Circle to study; and rather than see the book burned, Irving felt that it would be better served in the hands of a warrior.

"He's changed," Greagoir spoke from Irving's right side.

"Yes…he has….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 24****th**** year of the Dragon Age…Ten Months after the Harrowing of Aedan Cousland…**

"Push, Orianna! Push!" Eleanor yelled at her daughter-in-law.

"I'm pushing! DAMN IT! OH ANDRASTE'S TITS! I'M PUSHING!"

Eleanor felt herself smirk slightly as the normally composed Orianna yelled out curses that would have put a brothel-worker to shame. Eleanor turned her attention to the mid-wife and yelled over Orianna's screaming,

"How much longer!"

"Not lon-"

Pop! And Oren Cousland was born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aedan felt warmth enter his heart for the first time in months as he held his baby nephew. The young Oren had a tuft of red hair and chubby cheeks. Aedan smiled. He felt a kinship with the boy that he had not felt with anyone in a long time. Something was different about the boy, but Aedan could not place it.

Aedan's thoughts soon turned to the Harrowing like they always did when he was not engaged in training or studying. The visions still did not make any sense. The young Mage knew that they were vitally important to his future and the future of his family, but he still could not make heads or tails of what they meant. He still could not understand the symbolism of the spider that the Pride Demon had mentioned. He could only pray to the Maker that, with time, the visions would make sense.

"Aedan!" Fergus smiled as he entered the room. The Cousland Heir had been surprised to see Aedan bond with Oren so quickly but he was happy for it. Aedan had changed ever since that Maker-Cursed Harrowing. Rarely did the younger Cousland smile. It saddened Fergus that his brother, once so full of life, was now so dull. Aedan now spent all his time in either the Library, reading that dusty tome of his, or out in the training courtyard with his dar'misaan.

"Fergus," Aedan responded.

"I come bearing good news! Teryn Loghain is visiting and has requested your presence. Father is speaking with him right now."

Aedan nodded and handed Oren to Fergus. He would see what Loghain wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teryn Loghain smiled. After waiting for so long, the opportunity he had been waiting for had finally arrived. The Chasind Barbarians to the south had finally mustered enough strength and were raiding some of the villages Ferelden had near the edge of the Korcari Wilds. These attacks had give Loghain leeway to muster forces from many different parts of Ferelden. And it was here, in Castle Cousland, that he hoped to recruit one of his primary Lieutenants.

"It is an honor to have you here, Teryn Loghain, but I am still not quite certain what purpose your visit has?" Bryce Cousland spoke.

"I will be up front. The Chasind Barbarian to the South are raiding. We need a force to put them down. I would like to make your son, Aedan, one of my Lieutenants. When I visited last year, I was impressed with his talent. I would like to see that talent grow."

Loghain noticed that Bryce did not even bat an eyelash at his request. The Teryn of Highever had obviously expected something similar. The man spoke after a moment of silence,

"My wife would fight this tooth and nail, but I believe that this should be Aedan's decision. He is eighteen now and needs to learn to make decisions for himself."

Loghain nodded. A wise and diplomatic decision. Bryce was acting as a father should.

"Greetings, Teryn Loghain, Father," the object of their discussion spoke as he entered the Great Hall.

"Hello, Pup, Teryn Loghain has traveled here specifically to speak with you."

Aedan's eyes widened slightly in surprise and turned towards Loghain who stepped forward.

"Yes, as you most likely know, the Chasind Tribes are raiding and attacking several of our villages to the south. I need able-bodied soldiers to combat this threat. However, I also need men and women to lead my soldiers. I would like to ask you to serve as one of my lieutenants."

"I would be honored, Teryn Loghain. If it is alright by my father of course?"

"It is your decision, Pup. If you decide to go, you have my blessings."

"Then I will go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: I'm not certain if I like this chapter or not. Send me reviews telling me if it is decent or not. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
